


在我入睡前

by Knott



Category: Before I Go to Sleep (film), Mindscape - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Narcissism, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

John双脚搁在桌子上熟睡，一本杂志摊开盖在脸上。  
电话响了起来。  
他猛地惊醒，在椅子里坐直，两手抓住桌沿。杂志掉在他两腿之间，合扑在左脚皮鞋上。John揉揉眼睛，伸手去接电话。  
“John，”Sebastian的声音，“我有个活计适合你。”  
John皱紧眉心，他认识Sebastian好几年了，当他用这种口气说话的时候，总意味着这是件棘手的案子。John叹口气，靠上椅子，盯着桌上堆满烟蒂的烟灰缸。“我在听。”  
“这件事情需要当面谈，”Sebastian说，“你能来吗？”  
John把电话移到左手，用手肘把烟灰缸推近，去摸打火机。撕开的烟盒还躺在电话旁边，John不由得瞥了它的开口一眼。“John？”Sebastian问道。  
“当然，”John回答，尽量听起来精神点，“告诉我时间和地点。”  
他放下电话，擦着火柴，点燃烟后深深吸了一口气。自从Anne的案子结束以后，他就再也没有见过Sebastian了，也没有回侦探社去任职。他现在算是处在度假期间。  
John推开桌上的所有杂物，走进浴室，在镜子前找到一把刮胡刀。在动手刮掉脸上的胡茬以前，他看了看镜子里自己的脸。Sebastian没有问他近况如何，不过话说回来，卖掉海滨房子的那件事对方早就知道了。

John在两点钟来到Sebastian的办公室，他的前上司邀请他坐下，像过去一样同他寒暄了几句。John希望他不要注意到自己外套里面皱巴巴的衬衫，像是出门前最后一刻才挂上的领带，还有脸上被刮胡刀蹭破的一小处伤口——在保持体面这方面，John最近很马虎。  
“我很高兴你卖掉了海滨的房子，”Sebastian用指关节敲着桌面，若有所思，“对你有好处。”  
John假装对秘书端来的那杯咖啡格外感兴趣，啜饮着，没有回答。虽然咖啡的味道糟透了。  
Sebastian叹了口气。“这是个简单的案子，你唯一需要做的就是让他有勇气离开自己的家。”  
John把咖啡杯放在桌面上，用拇指指甲盖转动着杯子把手。“上一个你说‘简单’的案子让我进了监狱。”  
“这一个不一样，”Sebastian仍旧一脸沉肃看着他，多了几分怜悯，“他的名字叫Mike，曾经是我的病人。对你来说只是小菜一碟，也许能让你在回来以前熟悉一下业务——记住，只要让他离开房子。”  
John耸了耸肩。“让他把脚踝上的监视器剪断就好了。”  
Sebastian因为他说的话无奈一笑。“John。”他加重语气，头朝一边一摆，仿佛那是种警告。  
John垂下眼皮，两手搁在椅子扶手上深吸了口气。“好吧，”他说，“他住在哪？”

他开着车来到了Sebastian告诉他的地址，那有点儿怪异，因为那是一个酒店房间。John走进酒店大门，走向电梯，一路上脑海里盘旋着Sebastian告诉他的话。“他长期住在这所酒店的一个固定房间里，”Sebastian说，“他的精神很不稳定，所以最好小心对待你和他的谈话。试试找出点能让他的心理治疗师用得上的东西，无论什么都行，祝你好运。”  
John走出酒店电梯，走向地毯尽头的那个紧闭的房间，在门上敲了三下。  
门很快打开，门后一个穿着睡袍的男人不快地打量着他。  
John把肩膀上的挎包紧了紧，望着屋内的陈设。“我来找Mike，我的名字是John Washington。”  
那人发出嗤之以鼻的声音，John才发现他手里端着杯香槟。他湿漉漉的面容让John感到有些不舒服，好像他曾经长久地把头埋在水龙头下面冲洗。  
“你是什么人，”这个男人的目光十分不友好，“警察？”  
John勉强笑了下。“不，我不是警察，先生。”  
“那你是什么？”对方短促吸了口气，声音抬高变得乖戾，“别跟我打岔，回答我！”  
John皱起眉头。“你听说过记忆侦探吗，先生？”  
这人深深瞧他一眼，用手肘把门顶开些，让他进来。“Mr. Washington是吗？”他用嘲弄的口吻说，朝上翻了翻眼皮，“我记住了。你找Mike干什么？”  
John走进酒店房间，在唯一一把椅子上坐下，放下自己带来的资料。那人倚在墙上看着他的动作，喝着酒，没有要和他攀谈的意思。John侧头看着他。“你是否知道——”  
“我就是Mike，”对方冷冷打断他的话，“不管你想要干什么，我建议你尽快说清楚。”  
John把手肘松松架在扶手上，两手交握在胸前，瞧着他。“你总这么早喝醉吗，Mike？”  
Mike在床沿坐下，脸色阴沉望向他。John抬起眉毛，Mike把酒杯放在大腿中间，阴鸷地冲他一笑。“我还以为你会拿出一叠图片来，让我看着图片回答你的问题。”  
John有片刻的错愕，但很快镇定下来。“我不再随身带着那些图片了。”他说。  
Mike凌厉的目光投向他，他的眼眶周围发红，脸色像是被汗水洗过一般，当他说话时，先快速抿一抿嘴唇，似乎在仔细考虑自己要说的话，但态度咄咄逼人。“那么我们换种方式，”Mike说，“我给你讲一个故事，你来回答我的问题。有一个男人参加了自己妻子的葬礼，他的年龄和你差不多，在这个葬礼上，他看见了一个陌生女人，受到了她的吸引，但他没有机会要到她的电话号码。两天后，他杀死了自己妻子的母亲，他杀人的动机是什么？”  
Mike讲完这个故事，意味深长地停顿下来，对他一笑。John禁不住抬手抚了一下自己的领带，因为他意识到Mike正在不动声色观察着他。这个故事和他讲给Anna听的并无二致，不过是同一个故事的不同版本，这些年来他给许多案例对象讲过类似的故事，内容大体一致，细节上有所差别。John皱起眉，看着Mike悠然自得地又给自己倒了杯酒，在Mike往杯子里加冰块的时候，John站起来，快要走到窗外时突然转过身，紧盯着Mike的脸。  
“这是什么笑话吗？”John沉下声音问。  
“拜托，”Mike短促吸了口气，闭紧嘴唇，态度变得粗暴，“你以为你是我遇到的第一个记忆侦探？Lundgren已经来过了，Sebastian派他来的，他是个蠢货。”  
Mike的嘴唇扭曲着，因为残留着酒液而仍然湿润，他的目光在他说话时缓缓锁定在John的身上，John发觉很难把注意力从他身上移开。他清了清喉咙，移开视线。  
“我不是Peter Lundgren。”John望着窗外说。  
“对，我在报纸上读到过你的事，”Mike发出刺耳的笑声，“关于你和那个Greene家女孩的事情，可惜我这里没有节拍器让你安定下来，侦探。要喝点什么吗？”  
“John，”John下意识打断他，“叫我John就好。不需要，谢谢。”  
Mike倾倒酒瓶的手停顿在半空中，朝他回过头。“你还没回答我的问题。”他说。  
“什么？”John回过神来，吃惊地发现Mike不知何时已经站在了他的身后。  
“我说，”Mike的一只手攀上他的肩膀，嘴唇吐息在他的耳侧，声音冰冷却炽热，仿佛毒蛇吐出的红信，“你还没回答我的问题，Mr. Washington——不，John。”

“你是对的，”John把目光从灰蒙蒙的港口撤回，对身旁的Sebastian看了一眼，“他看上去像是不太正常。”  
“他曾经是我的病人，”Sebastian喝了口咖啡，“但我认为心理治疗师已经无法帮助他了。”  
John和Sebastian一起漫步穿过人群，注意到Sebastian没有提到Mike的档案。“你认为他的问题是什么？”John想起Mike扭曲，甜腻腻的声音，固定在自己脸上的视线。  
“我不能确切地指出来，”他的前任上司含糊其辞，“我只能告诉你，对待他要小心。”  
John放慢一些步子。“我需要他的完整档案，好知道我要寻找的是什么样的记忆。”  
Sebastian停下脚步，朝他转过身来。“怎么？”John说，他有不好的预感。  
“没有完整的档案，”Sebastian说，“Mike牵扯到一些事件，你最好不要牵涉其中，那对你没有好处，相信我。只要让他离开酒店房间就行了，对你来说应该不难。你知道有时候光是回顾记忆的体验就能让人们改变想法，让他们换种方式生活——让他试试，就这么简单。”  
John谛视着Sebastian隐藏在咖啡杯后面的笑容，深感事情也许并不那么简单，但他没有问太多。也许是度假的日子让他变得多疑了起来，也许是Sebastian的遮遮掩掩让他不快。  
第二天，他回到了Mike所在的酒店房间，只不过这一次，他带上了需要用到的设备。  
“啊噢，等等，”Mike抬起一根指头划过杯沿，按住他的手，John僵住身体，但没有把手腕从Mike的手掌中抽回，Mike对他一笑，低头看着他手上的太阳穴贴，“让我喝完这杯酒。”John试探着把手往回抽，然而Mike仍然死死拽住他的手腕一动不动，他的力气很大，态度粗暴，虎口像铁钳一样扣在John的手腕上。John瞪着他，Mike把酒灌下喉咙，蓦地松开手，对他一笑。John没有回应对方的笑容，而是回到自己的座位上坐下，打开笔记本电脑上的监控界面。Mike抬手接过他留在桌上的磁贴，按在自己的太阳穴上。  
“如果发生了什么事，”John说，“我就在那里，我能把你带回来。”  
Mike既没有点头也没有摇头，炽热的视线落在他脸上。“你看不见我，但我就在附近，你并不会注意到我在那里，直到我把你叫回来，”John继续告诉他，“你明白了吗？”  
Mike不耐烦地点头，从他手里接过耳塞，塞进自己的耳中。John照例把两手打开，朝前伸出，示意Mike握住他的双手，Mike的手掌潮湿而冰冷，像是某种无生气的东西，那让他打了个寒战，Mike注视着他，把他的反应尽收眼底。John告诉自己保持镇定。  
“你准备好了吗？”他问Mike。  
Mike点点头，闭上眼睛，手掌往下，沉甸甸压在他手心。“那么，让我们……”John把心一横，同样闭上眼，“……开始吧。”  
房间内的一切都远去了，古怪的音乐再次响起。当John睁开眼睛时，他来到了另一个地方。


	2. Chapter 2

最初进入记忆的几秒钟是混乱的，色彩与画面来回切换，场景在John打开眼睛时才最终固定下来。  
音乐淡去了。  
John站在一间人流密集的餐厅的过道里，斜对面是两张餐桌，一张坐着一对情侣，一张是空的。John抬头眺望整个餐厅，寻找Mike的身影，但没有找到。  
在他的身后响起女士的笑声。“你说的对，Mike，”她笑得上气不接下气，“这真是太有趣了。”John转过身，果然在他身后的半包厢里找到了Mike，但Mike并没有看见他。  
“我们该叫上你的朋友，她的名字是什么，”Mike朝John所在的方向稍微抬头，露出教人放心的笑容，“Christine？下一次我们可以四个人一起吃饭，我和你，她和Ben。”  
“噢，Christine现在恐怕很忙，”他的女伴说，“你不知道吗？她和Ben订婚了。”  
Mike登时冷下脸来，放下刀叉。“她什么？”  
“她和Ben Lucas订婚了，就在上个星期，”因为惊讶女士也放下了叉子，“我以为你知道。”  
John观察着Mike阴晴不定的脸，Mike的脸上掠过一种阴影，脸色突然变得可怕。John站在包厢一侧，Mike突然把餐巾扯下脖颈，站起来，擦过他走出了包厢。  
Mike把自己关在男士洗手间里，打开水龙头让水奔流。John站在他身后，同他一并注视着他自己那张戾气十足的脸。“不，闭嘴。”Mike突然朝自己身后说，John下意识后退一步。  
但Mike仍然充满敌意地注视着他的身后，John这才意识到Mike根本没有，也不可能发现他。他已经不是记忆观看这方面的新手了，竟然犯了这方面的错误，John感到一阵不安。  
Mike凝视着自己身后那片空白处许久，转过头，两手撑在洗手台边沿俯下身呼吸，John凑近观察着他，但Mike倏地直起身，朝自己身后投去凶狠的一瞥，声音歇斯底里。  
“不，闭嘴，”Mike摇头，“我说闭上你的嘴！”  
他将拳头砸向镜子中自己的影像，鲜血顺着指缝流淌下来，John皱眉望着Mike的背影，还有他在镜子中开始分崩离析的那张脸——那是因为Mike的记忆在此处开始碎裂。John当机立断，上前一步，在Mike的耳边打了个响指。  
“现在，”John告诉他，“回到现实中来。”

 

Mike睁开眼睛，面部因为痛苦而扭曲了一瞬间。他抓住受伤的那只手，被玻璃碎片割伤的疼痛仍然鲜明。  
John站起来，在房间里来回走动。“抱歉，”Mike扯起嘴角，“那感觉相当真实。”  
“疼痛会残留一瞬间，但那并不是真的。”John解释道。  
“是的，”Mike咬这牙，松开了那只手，活动了一下指关节，“我注意到了。”  
John转过身，视线投向Mike的脸，Mike垂着眼皮不知道在想什么，脸上带着让人头皮发麻的微笑，甚至算得上柔和。“谁是Christine，”John问道，“她是你足不出户的理由？”  
“她是我的妻子，”Mike回答得飞快，“唔，曾经是。但她后来背叛了我。”  
John与他对视良久，悠悠叹口气，重新回到桌旁坐下，开始收拾他带来的设备，Mike拇指交叉顶着下巴，昂头望着他。“就这样？这就是你的第一次来访？”  
“我不能帮助你，如果你撒谎，”John的声音有些绷紧，因为他不由自主地想到了Anna的事情，“我已经厌倦了观看对象对我撒谎。我会告诉Sebastian，让他找别人。”  
“为什么，”Mike打了个手势，“真相有时候让人感到不安，你应该比别人更清楚。”  
John叹口气，停下手上的动作，看着他。Mike对他微微一笑，竟然对比起他刚才的行为来说算得上友好。“如果我告诉你真相，你会留下来吗？”  
“我不知道，”John老老实实地说，“我只知道我让你带我回到你最早的记忆，但你并没有那样做，这一点说明了一些东西。”  
Mike依旧在审视他，目光一寸寸扫过他面孔，无动于衷而又冰冷。John再次露出个微笑，把装有耳塞的袋子拉上拉链，放入挎包，站起身来。“再见，Mike。”  
John走到门口，Mike的声音平淡无奇地响起。“Christine曾经是Ben Lucas的妻子，他四年前和她离婚了。我们过去就认识，曾经在一起生活两年，你还有什么要知道的吗？”  
John诧异地回过头，没有意识到Mike会真的告诉他真话，Mike垂着双臂坐在圈椅里，见他回头，毫无生气地耸了耸肩，咧开嘴。“现在过来坐下，至少完成这个该死的时段，John。”  
Mike的口气是恶狠狠的，命令式的，但John并没有受到冒犯。  
他转身回到那个房间，Mike走到他身后，关上门。他的表现让John有种自己是在迈步回到陷阱的错觉，这一次，没等他开口，Mike便自动把设备佩戴好了。John戒备地看着他，Mike提前一步把手摊开搁在了桌子上，他对着John抬了抬手指。  
“Mr. Washington？”Mike用安抚的口气说，朝他倾斜身子，“来吧，我们该开始了。”

空气散发着酒精气味，一名护士朝John走来。  
他在医院的走廊里。  
John顺着走廊尽头望去，Mike慌忙跑来，手里拿着一束花。John跟在他身后，推开他要去的那间病房的门。“感谢上帝，Chris，”Mike在病床旁边站定，喘着气，仍然脸色苍白，“我听他们说你出了车祸，我找到你了。”  
“抱歉，先生，”床上的女人困惑地抬起头，“你是谁？”  
John看见Mike的脸上掠过一丝可疑的欣喜，竟然显得像是对对方的失忆颇为满意。看着一个笑容在Mike脸上显露，John有种预感，有什么可怕的，不合情理的事情将要发生。Mike俯身，吻在那个惊慌失措的女人的额头上。  
“我是你的丈夫，”Mike朝John所在的地方看了一眼，“Christine。”  
窗玻璃的亮光倒映在Mike的侧脸上，让他的面容显得过分温柔。只有John注意到，他身体一侧的手握成了拳头，唇边也挂着抹残忍的笑容。John摇摇头，转过头去，移开视线。  
“回到现实中来——现在，Mike。”  
Mike蓦地睁开眼，在椅子里挺起身子，才发现自己还在酒店房间里。他立刻把两手抽了回去，烦躁地扯开假想中的衬衫领口，因为他在医院里穿的是衬衫，John想着他还残留着那种记忆的烙印。Mike闭了闭眼睛，朝他仓促地一笑，手指支着额头，重新倒在圈椅里。  
“上帝，”Mike敏捷地站起来，走向酒瓶，“我要喝口酒。我想你也需要来上一杯。”  
“是的，”John注意到有时候Mike有种过分活跃的倾向，“劳驾。”  
Mike倒了两杯酒，夹着杯子回到房间这头，把其中一杯递给他，自己喝了一小口。John看着他讳莫如深的脸色，知道在这样下去也问不出什么来。他把自己杯中的酒喝完，站起身来准备告别，Mike的声音从他身后传来，不知为何闷闷的。“你能在这里待一会吗？就当是陪陪我？”Mike抬手抹了把脸，怅然环顾自己四周，“我已经厌倦了自己一个人待在这里了。”  
John迟疑地望着他。“我很抱歉，Mike，但——”  
他还没说完，Mike打断了他。“就一小会？”他抬起眼睛望向John，语调里竟透出脆弱的调子，像在恳求，他的肩膀塌下去，眉头皱起。John无奈地放软了姿态。  
“但我们要做些什么？”  
“随便什么，”Mike随意地打了个手势，“我可以陪你喝酒。你喜欢威士忌，我猜。”  
John禁不住笑了笑。“你猜对了。你是怎么知道这种事的？”  
Mike点了点自己的太阳穴。“坐下，我会告诉你更多，”他再次端起酒瓶，往John的空杯子里倒酒，“坐下吧，John。”John满怀戒备看着他，最后还是败在了他的坚持下，他走到Mike现在所坐的地方——床铺边沿——坐下，在Mike的示意下坐在了他的身旁。Mike自然而然地揽住他的肩膀，把酒杯递给他。John恍惚中觉得这样过分亲密了，Mike只要侧过头就能和他的脸挨在一起，但酒精慢慢让这种想法变得模糊，他没有想到的是，和Mike交谈其实非常愉快，事实上，他比John这几个月来遇到的人都要有趣得多。  
已经有了几分醉意的时候，John挣扎着要站起来回家，Mike的胳膊滑到他的腰间，钳制住他，不让他离开，嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，继续往他的杯子里倒酒。一想到那几乎算得上是一个吻，让John浑身僵硬，但Mike的手掌贴在他的脊背上摩挲，那股坚定的力量却又让他放松下来。当他已经明显醉了的时候，Mike抽走他手中的杯子，对着他微笑。  
John想要离开，但他的腿脚软得使不出力气，他这才反应过来，酒里放了东西。  
模糊的意识中，他叫出Mike的名字。  
“只是一点镇定剂而已，John，”Mike爬上床，撑着手肘瞧着他，“你太紧张了。”  
John没有听清楚后半段的话，Mike的声音已经变形。他呻吟着，闭上眼睛，感觉到Mike抬起一只手掌按在他的眼皮上，稳定地将体温渗进他的身体。  
“睡吧。”这是他最后听见的话。

 

John在一周以后找到了Christine Lucas的新地址，那是间独立屋，坐落在一个非常偏僻的社区角落。John把车开近时，已经远远看见窗帘打开一条线随即关上。他走上台阶，按了半天门铃，Christine迅速把门打开一条缝，警惕地看着他。  
“我接到了你的来信，Mr. Washington，但我实在没有什么好说的。”  
“这是关于Mike，Christine，”John诧异地望着这个犹如惊弓之鸟般的女人，“我们能进去谈吗？”  
“抱歉，不能。就在这里说吧。”  
“夫人，关于Mike，”John决定长话短说，“你有什么我必须知道的关于他的记忆吗？”  
Christine红着眼睛，皱起眉。“离他远点，这就是我要说的，”她撩起头发，对John露出一条触目惊心的伤疤，John倒吸了口冷气，“别相信他告诉你的任何事，如果说有一件事情Mike是擅长的，那就是操控别人的脑子。”  
她关上门，John再次按铃，但没有什么效果。  
关于这一切，他开始有了非常不好的预感。  
当晚，John决定和Judith共进晚餐，他已经很久没联系她了，再次见到她让他感到亲切，但当他们在餐厅落座的时候，John突然停下打开餐巾的手，见了鬼般望向Judith身后。  
“John？”Judith说，护士的职业让她的观察力敏锐，“怎么了？”  
回过神，John对她笑笑。“没什么。”就在刚才，他看见Mike在餐厅另一头落座，和他在记忆里的模样一模一样，但一闪就消失了。  
John摇摇头，继续和Judith聊天。  
侍者把开胃菜端上来的时候，John再次瞥见Mike出现在餐厅的角落里，望着自己。  
这一次他一跃而起，没有向Judith解释就追了出去，然而，他一直跑到餐厅的出口处，仍然没有追上Mike。他气喘吁吁地站在餐厅门口，像个疯子一样左顾右盼，Judith出来了，担忧地望着他。“发生什么事了，John？”  
John回头勉强对她一笑。“没事。”  
他失去了继续交谈的兴致，吃不下任何东西，晚餐不欢而散。  
从那天起，他的睡眠也出现了问题，他睡得很短，总是很容易惊醒，但不算严重。第二次见到Mike的时候，John没有提到所有这些。Mike给他一种早早就准备好迎接他到来的错觉，也许在他推开那扇门前就已经准备好了。“我有段东西要让你看看。”他对John说。  
John回过神，发现自己站在东方风格的地毯上，这地方他很熟悉，包括窗边的珠算模具。这是Sebastian的办公室，Sebastian一如既往坐在办公桌后，但坐在他对面的是Mike。  
“当然啦，John是个蠢货，”Sebastian啜了口威士忌，对Mike说，“不过你会喜欢他的，他比Peter好说话得多——你大概也看过报纸了。John，怎么说呢，总抱着不切实际的同情，这在这个行业里实在是多余，上一回，这就让他锒铛入狱了。”  
“那么你认为他是个累赘，”Mike不以为怪地一笑，“要借我除掉他？是你买下了海滨那栋房子，是吗？”  
“可不能这么说，他是个老朋友了，”Sebastian耸肩，“把他赶出这行就好，你知道怎么做。”  
John愤怒地甩开Mike的手，拔掉他的耳朵里的耳塞。“这是你的计划，”John指责，“Sebastian不可能那么说！”  
Mike阴狠地朝他抬起头，抬起眉毛。“我猜到你会这么说，所以我保留了这个。”他打开手掌，在他掌心躺着一颗白色的珠子。“想想看，你在记忆里看到了多少颗珠子，John？”  
John颓然倒在椅子上，望着Mike。“可怜的家伙，”Mike舔了舔嘴唇，“你在别人看来不过是个疯子，和我一样。更糟糕的是，没人想要救你——包括你自己。”


	3. Chapter 3

John一脚踏进花园小径的泥泞。  
他没有穿雨衣，外套被雨淋得透湿紧贴在身上。他从花园的阴影里冲出来，用手拍打Sebastian宴客的地方的玻璃门，用力之猛，吓了所有人一跳。Sebastian在亮着灯的客厅转过身，看见了他。他推开玻璃门，匆匆走向John，扣住John的胳膊强迫他转了个身，好让客人们就听不见他们的谈话。  
“你为什么要这么做？”John迎着砸在脸上的雨点对Sebastian喊道。  
“John，你不能这么不打招呼就闯来，”Sebastian说，“我这里还有客人。这种事情过去已经发生过一次了，我不能再允许你胡闹。”  
“我没有疯，”John朝他低吼，“为什么？为什么要在你的办公室见Mike？”  
Sebastian的模样像是被激怒了。“你现在很不得体，John。我没有义务回答你的问题。”  
他转身要回到房子里去，John拽住了他的胳膊。“Peter Lundgren接手过他，但你没有让他继续下去，而是找上了我，因为Mike告诉你他能让我滚出这一行，而你相信了他。”  
“你喝醉了，”Sebastian厌恶地压低眉毛，“我告诉过你，Mike已经两个月没有离开过酒店房间了，更不可能离开他所在的地方来见我。”  
“我见过他在你的办公室，”John伸手从口袋里摸出那枚珠子，“在Mike的其中一段记忆里！”  
“上帝，John，”Sebastian怒气冲冲地说，“我告诉过你要小心！Mike是个非常危险的观看对象，你必须谨慎对待你的每一步！他在试图操纵你，我从未在我的办公室见过他！”  
John朝后退了一步，猛然意识到自己的失态。他抬手抹了把脸上的雨水，看向大厅里的人，他们像看怪物一般斜瞟着他，窃窃私语。“John？”Sebastian问道。  
John定了定神，看向Sebastian的脸。“你还好吗？”Sebastian说，“如果你觉得不适应，你可以把案子转给Peter。”  
“什么？不不，”John摇头，“这个案子是我的，我觉得我快要查出点东西来了。”  
“你确定？”Sebastian望着他，“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”  
“Sebastian，”John用上强调的口吻，“我需要Mike的档案，只有这样我才能取得进展。”  
Sebastian警戒的模样让他感到不安，在黑暗中传来笑声，John猛地拧转头望着大厅里的人群，他们背对着他，谈笑风生，判断不出是谁在发出笑声。“我告诉过你，John，Mike的档案牵扯到许多让人不快的事情，我答应过Lucas一家这些事情绝对不会公开。”  
“所以你认识Christine Lucas，”John僵在那里一动不动，“他对她做了什么？”  
“这也是为了你考虑，John，”Sebastian像生铁一样顽固，摆出冰冷的姿态，“你现在的精神状况非常脆弱，我觉得在Anna的事情过后，你不该受到更多的刺激。”  
John感到一阵畏缩，看向Sebastian的脸，心里明白谈话已经结束了。

当晚下了很大的雨，雨点扑打在窗上，发出扰人的声响。路上驶过一辆车，车前灯透过窗帘，在墙上投下悲伤的影子。Mike花了很多时间研究报纸上关于Christine的那场车祸，后来不知不觉睡着了。电话响起时他猛地惊醒，手忙脚乱地把指间的香烟摁灭，把搁在小腹上的那杯没喝完的波本挪开，电话铃声仍然响着，John坐起身，拔掉电话线。  
他重新躺下来，闭上眼睛。一阵雷声过后，窗户被风吹开，雨水灌了进来，John跳起来去关窗，当他好不容易把窗重新关好，把扫落在地的资料整理好，回过头，Mike坐在他对面。  
“你怎么进来的？”John皱了皱鼻子。  
Mike坐在床边，自由地伸展着两腿，歪头看他。他的手里端着波本，不住地摇晃，脸上是亲切的微笑，但当他开口时，变为嘲讽和恶毒。“我一直在这里，John，你只是没注意到我。”  
John站着一动不动，盯着他的脸。“滚出去，Mike。”  
“这一定很痛苦，”Mike叹口气，“不被理解，不被重视，不被感激。Anna还在给你寄明信片吗，John？她现在在哪？”  
John用力呼吸着，捏紧自己的拳头，阻止自己一拳揍向Mike的脸。Mike站起来，朝他走近，直到两人嘴唇相触。他的手指抵在John的太阳穴上，按住他的头颅，John感到一阵反胃，Mike还带着淤青的指关节伤痕累累，指尖沾着血迹，一股血腥味直冲John的鼻子。  
John想起Christine给他看的伤痕。  
“嘘，”Mike低语，他的声音萦绕在John的耳畔，“我们在一个梦里，John。”  
带血的手指按在John的嘴唇上，突然往下滑，掐住他的喉咙。John挣扎着，在窒息感中打开眼皮，惊魂未定看着自己四周。他的衬衫下摆一片湿润，他低咒一声，发现自己把波本洒在了身上。  
原来那并不是真的。他只是在做梦。  
John脱下衬衫，站起来把仍然在滚动播放的电视节目关上。喉咙四周Mike掐紧的手指的触感仍然鲜明，他走进浴室，皱着眉望着自己的脖子。谢天谢地，那上面没有指印，那不是真的，那证明他还没有完全变得疯狂。John试探着伸出手，正要碰触刚才Mike在梦里碰触过的地方，门铃响了。  
他打开门，Judith站在门口。John怔了一下，没有请她进来的意思。“你这是——”  
“抱歉，我也许不该这么晚跑来，”Judith说，“但你不接电话，我担心你出什么事情了。”  
她的样子有点窘迫，John反应过来：自己简直是一团糟。“抱歉，我……”他慌忙套上件衬衫，“我该请你进来的，但我这里一团糟。”  
“没关系，我只是顺路来看看你，”Judith谅解地笑了笑，“你的新案子是什么？好像很棘手。”  
“我不能谈论和案子相关的细节，”John带着歉意说，“改天吧。改天我请你喝杯酒。”  
Judith没有坚决要求进屋来，这让他松了一口气。她在他脸颊上吻了一下。“那么，说定了，”晚安。”望着Judith离开的背影，John心里油然生出一阵对她的感激，她是少数几个愿意在案子期间接近他的人，也许是唯一一个能把他拉回现实中的人。

John第二天打起精神来到酒店时，Mike不在房间里。John放下自己的东西，在椅子上坐下，Mike的声音从浴室里传来。“John？你能进来一下吗？”  
John走进浴室，Mike躺在浴室里闭着眼睛，见他进来，从浴缸里抬起一只胳膊朝他伸来。  
“噢你来得正好，”Mike懒洋洋地说，“你介意帮我一把吗？我大概喝了太多香槟了。”  
他虽然用的是居高临下的口吻，目光却聚焦在John的脸上，好像生怕John拒绝他似的。John尴尬地咳嗽两声，抓住Mike的手，把Mike从浴缸里拉了出来。Mike身上的衬衫因为湿透而几乎变得透明，紧贴在他的胸膛上，但他毫不介意。  
他踏出浴缸，对John说了声“谢谢”，走了出去。留下John站在那里，看着搁在浴缸旁边的那把小刀，后知后觉反应过来Mike本来打算干什么。  
浴缸放满水的景象勾起了John关于妻子死亡的回忆，他在一瞬间几乎无法呼吸，等到他回过神来，走出浴室时，Mike已经换好了衣服，坐在椅子里等待着他了。  
“你刚才是在考虑自杀？”John问道。  
“啊，是的，”Mike语调轻快，像在讨论早餐，“我正在玩味这个主意，然后你就进来了。”  
“你会那么做吗，”John忍不住说，“自杀？”  
Mike耸耸肩。“我只是今天早上醒来，认为这是个不错的主意。对不起，我忘了你要来。”  
John摇摇头，不愿意和他再谈下去。“我们开始吧。”他说。  
Mike再次带领他走进自己的回忆，这一次，他带着John来到的是他曾经住过的精神病院，这并不难猜，因为John在自由活动区域看见一些护士推着病人穿过草坪。然而，两分钟后，他看见Judith推着轮椅上的Mike从另一头走来。John看见Judith对他弯下腰，她微笑的脸一瞬间离他很近，John下意识后退，随即才意识到这是Mike的记忆。  
“你不该担心，Mike，”Judith说话的态度像是情人间的耳语，“没人知道我们之间的关系。”  
“我担心的是快要离开这里，Judith，再也见不到你了。”Mike说。  
“Dr. Rockford会把你转介给Sebastian，当你离开这里以后，我们仍然能够见面，”Judith安慰地吻了吻Mike的脸颊，“我会去看你，我保证。”  
John觉得一个让人反感的主意正像是一颗坏牙疼起来那样让人不得不去面对它，那就是Judith过去是Mike的情人，Judith过去在Longville精神病院工作过。随着Judith的脸在眼前放大，靠得愈来愈近，Mike的记忆开始变得模糊，John猜想那大概是一个吻。  
John睁开眼，汗水已经湿透了他的后背，他扭过头，Mike阴郁地坐在单人沙发里喝着酒，瞧着他。John的手颤抖着，粗喘着气。“你回来了，”Mike说，“我还在想你什么时候会醒。”  
“你什么时候回来的？”John问道。  
“我不知道，当我意识到时，我已经在这里了，”Mike仰了仰头，“我坐在这里看着你入睡已经有一段时间了。也许你不想回来，John，也许你想知道——”  
John屏住呼吸，看见Mike朝他走来，像梦中一样把手指压在他的两侧太阳穴上，沙哑的声音甚至比梦里还要扭曲。Mike昂起头，在他耳侧说完后半截话：“——我是怎么操她的。”  
John推开Mike，夺门而出，离开这个梦魇似的地方。Mike在他身后大笑，笑声一直到他走进电梯都萦绕着他，电梯门关上，John重新在自己口中尝到血腥味，也许他咬破了自己的口腔，也许他只是在做另一个梦——但那感觉像是Mike把手指捅进了他的喉咙里，强迫他咽下了一口鲜血。John把背靠上电梯壁，颤抖着手指点燃根烟，闭上眼睛。

“是的，Judith Faura曾经在我们这里工作过，”电话里的人告诉他，“她曾经在Longville工作九个月，后来突然离开了。你想要看看她在这里留下的照片吗，Washington先生？”  
“不，”John抽了口烟，把烟灰弹到啤酒罐里，“我想没这必要了，谢谢。”  
他挂掉电话，关上台灯，在椅子里深深换了口气。他受到了影响，没有完成今天的时段，明天，他必须回到酒店房间去，取得一定的进展，就这么定了。不能让Mike影响他。  
第二天他见到Mike时，Mike的模样像是什么也没发生，John不得不承认自己暗自松了一口气。他愿意短暂地讲和，如果这是Mike想要干的，他也能够装傻。  
“我们这次换种方式完成，”John把手里的耳塞贴着桌面推向Mike，“由你来开始，带我去你想去的那段回忆，但别再刷什么花招，Mike。”  
Mike的眼睛垂下，瞧着他的手，他沉默了一阵，方才伸出手来，按在John打开的手掌上。  
‘好的，John，”Mike假惺惺地说，“我们开始。”  
John闭上眼，让在脑海里响起的音乐声浸透自己的感官。音乐渐渐远去，有人在他耳边低语“现在睁开眼，John”，John打开眼帘，面对的是Mike的背影。他们在一间暗室里，Mike意外地安静，独自一人，正在全神贯注地用镊子夹起一张照片。  
John走到他身后，房中央的一条绳子上夹着一些胶片，那全是Christine，不同阶段的Christine，John突然明白过来为什么她不顾一切要从这个男人身边逃走。  
Mike把一张照片用镊子取出来，长时间地凝神注视着。John低头一看，那竟然是Anna Greene的照片，照片上的她在微笑，Mike微微侧过头，高举起照片，像在问John觉得怎么样。  
John后退一步，差点撞在架子上。“现在，”他听见自己在低吼，“回到现实中来，现在！”  
他们几乎同时睁开眼睛，Mike迎向他的目光，John第一个反应过来，他站起来揪住Mike的领子就是一拳，Mike歪斜一下连人带椅子倒在一边，嘴角却露出笑容。John喘着粗气，瞪着他的脸。“站起来，”他踢向Mike的小腿，吼道，“站起来！你这孬种！”  
Mike毫不在意地抹掉嘴角的血，哑着嗓子笑了。John揪住他的领子把他拽起来，Mike在无声地大笑，肩膀因此而耸动。John厌恶地松开手，退到床边，想离他远点，Mike却抓住他的领子吻了上来，凶狠而丝毫不带怜悯的一个吻。他的舌头粗暴地搅弄着John的口腔，John咬破了他的嘴唇，但这并没有让他停下，Mike吮吸着他的舌头，手掌掐住他的下颚强迫他接受自己，津液从他的嘴角不受控制地溢出，Mike肆意掠夺着，吻咬他的嘴唇到红肿。  
这一吻结束后John腿软得几乎站不住，Mike带着一种假意的怜悯停了下来。他的嘴唇刷过John的眼皮，喉结，直到他再次能够呼吸。他竭力汲取空气，大张着嘴，好像忘了怎么用鼻子呼吸，Mike按住他的肩膀，把他推坐到床边，分开他的双腿，开始解起他的皮带。  
John不知道这事情是怎么发生的，一切都变成了一片混乱，他的身体仿佛不受自己的控制迎向Mike的所有抚触，甚至接受对方粗暴的对待。Mike把他的皮带解开，裤子拉到脚踝，抬起头对他一笑，John的眼角莫名有些潮湿，不由得抿紧了嘴唇。Mike拉开他的双腿，低下头去在他大腿内侧咬了一口，John发出声闷哼，Mike埋下头去，一口含入他的勃起。  
John哽咽着，手掌推挤着Mike的肩膀像在抗拒，却不由得抬起了自己的腰。  
Mike一下就把他全部吞了下去，像要将他吞入腹中。那种侵略般的热情让John既期待又隐约有些害怕，Mike的技巧很熟练，并没有用上牙齿，他的舌头裹上来时，John溢出一声喘不上气的呻吟，随手立刻咬住了自己的手掌，不愿再发出声音。  
Mike在他的阴茎周围收紧嘴唇，让他不顾自己的意愿射在对方口腔里。  
过后，Mike仍然意犹未尽地用手一遍一遍抚过他软下来的阴茎，高潮过后的余韵让John因此敏感地抽搐着，腰眼处和其余的地方更是碰也碰不得。Mike压下身子，吻了吻他挂着泪水的眼皮。“吻我。”他命令道。  
John像是受到蛊惑般遵循了他的要求，Mike冰冷的身躯和他纠缠在一起。

他几乎是从Mike所在的酒店房间逃出来的，尽管Mike也许不这么看。John把车开到Sebastian的办公室，途中已经抽了一堆烟头，他的内心完全被迷雾所笼罩，他不知道刚才到底发生了什么，他不知道自己是否该继续接手这个案子，他不确定自己是不是已经犯下了大错。  
但他知道唯一的解决方案。  
他戴上手套，用细铁丝拧开Sebastian办公室的门，进门以后首先关掉了监控。然后，他来到档案柜前，用嘴叼着电筒打开了密码锁，找到了属于Mike的那份档案，他把档案夹在腋下，关掉电筒，把档案柜的门恢复到有人闯入前的样子，匆忙离开了办公室。  
他必须获得Mike的档案，这是唯一帮得上忙的东西，但Sebastian不会交给他。他只有偷了。  
John回到车上，把档案扔到副驾驶座位上，发动车子，他的唇上还残留着Mike的凝结的血。


	4. Chapter 4

房间里散发过期报纸和陈旧书籍的味道，门窗紧闭，桌面上放着被遗忘许久的棋盘和一杯喝到一半的波本，另一角，无人理会的唱机已经落上了灰尘。  
John把自己关在这里两天了。  
他的手机上有三个未接来电，全是Judith打来的。John没有给她回电。  
他仰身躺在沙发上，背靠扶手，研究着从Sebastian的办公室搞到的那份关于Mike的档案。他首先看到的是一份关于Mike的精神鉴定，但那不是他感兴趣的东西。Mike在Sebastian处所做过的诊疗也全部被录了下来，John也许应该观看它们。他迟疑一阵，决定把这些留到以后再说。  
一张夹在档案里的剪报引起了他的注意，那是当地报纸大约半年以前对Christine做的采访，John从沙发上直起身子，那张薄薄的纸片落了下来。John把它捡起来，在手里展平了阅读，上面写到了Christine正在从一种罕见的记忆损伤中恢复，上面还提到了Mike。  
John伸手把台灯挪过来，继续往下读。  
“暴力攻击”，“人身伤害”，“非法囚禁”等字眼从他眼前掠过。John深吸一口气，抬手抹了把下巴，将剪报凑近些。  
他又读了一遍。报上写道Mike在事情结束后曾被强制接受精神治疗，但没有提到其它事。  
John从胸中舒出一口气。他把档案拿过来，寻找着，最后，索性把里面所有的东西倒在了沙发上。随着阅读的深入，John的脑海里渐渐出现了这样一幅画面：Christine在深夜试图离开那所房子，但Mike用浸透氯仿的纱布捂住她的嘴，把她往屋内拖，阻止她逃走。John几乎能听见她被闷在纱布里的呼救，能够感觉到当她醒来时，Mike阴沉地坐在她对面，抓住她的头发，质问她，为什么要离开自己。  
John打了个寒噤，把脑海里所有这些幻觉赶走。也许他在编造故事，在为Mike的反常行为寻找理由，也许——John环顾四周——他只是一个人待在这里太久了，他开始胡思乱想。  
为了赶走脑子里的想法，他扔下所有文字资料，打开写着“第一次治疗，2000年7月14日”的文件袋，取出里面的U盘，把它插上自己的笔记本电脑，Mike的脸出现在眼前的屏幕上。  
“你知道你为什么在这里吗，Mike？”  
Mike耸耸肩，做了个模棱两可的手势。“你真的想知道？”Mike抬起眉毛，充满威胁性的目光投向屏幕，直视坐在他对面的人的脸，“你又为什么在这里？”  
John本来给自己点烟的手停顿在半空中，他皱着眉，朝后靠上椅子。Mike把每个字都说得很慢，咬着牙，说完以后却又蓦然一笑。“看来你也不知道，”Mike耸耸肩，“和我一样。”  
John按下暂停键，发现自己凝视着屏幕上Mike的脸。他猛地移开视线，站起来，在房间里焦虑地踱步。电话响了起来，John拿起话筒。“John，”Sebastian说，“你为什么要这么做，你为什么要闯入我的办公室？”  
“听着，Sebastian，”John拿手支着额头，努力想找出个解释，“我只是为了——”  
Sebastian打断了他。“你正在走上一条非常危险的道路，John。我不会报警，但你得把你拿走的东西送回来。”  
“我不会把它送回去的，”John咬紧牙关，“你把这张剪报塞进来的，不是吗？你想让我知道这件事——关于Christine，关于Mike——为什么不告诉我是你买下了海边的房子？”  
电话那头沉默了半晌。“我很抱歉，John，，”Sebastian说，“我不能再帮助你了。”  
John还要说什么，Sebastian挂上了电话。John感到胃在下沉，头痛再次变得剧烈，他呻吟一声，挂上电话，在愤怒和绝望中伸出胳膊，把桌上所有东西扫落地板上，玻璃杯打得粉碎，碎裂的声音却仿佛让他惊醒了，他低头颓然四顾，突然发现，在此事上他已经变得孤立无援。

自那天起John再也没有见过Sebastian，或是Judith，他渐渐疏远了他生活中的所有人。他的生活混乱而无序，和他妻子刚死那阵子差不多，而他的睡眠变得更差了。  
他基本没怎么睡觉，当他醒来时，幻觉也缠绕着他。  
John不愿意承认，但他觉得自己的精神也许出现了问题。他把阿司匹林放入水中时，房间的门关上了，他站起来追出走廊，却没有看见人影。John开车回到自己所住的地方，打开淋浴喷头，将自己关在浴室里。当他抬起头时，Mike就在镜子里，在他的对面。  
“我在等你醒来，”Mike在对他微笑，“别忘了，我们在同一个梦里。”  
“闭嘴，”John拧过头隔着水帘冲他吼道，“闭上你的嘴！”  
Mike却仍然留在镜子中，他的影像被热水蒙上一层雾气。John踏出淋浴头，一拳砸上镜子，Mike的脸在他的拳头下碎裂，John扶着水槽弯下腰，大口喘着气。  
现在，他开始担忧下一次和Mike的见面，在内心深处，他不再肯定自己是适合这个案子的人。

 

在酒店房间里，Mike的目光落在他缠着纱布的右手上，他的目光是那样地充满关切，仿佛他们是失散已久的爱人，John感觉到那里的皮肤不自然地颤栗了一下。

“这是怎么弄的？”Mike柔声问道，抬手抓住他的手，手指抚过纱布下面仍未愈合的伤口。  
John抬头看了Mike一眼，慢慢把手抽了回来，肢体碰触让他感到不适，让他回想起他们上一次的见面，他的胃部因为紧张而痉挛着，躲避着Mike的目光。“让我们开始吧，”John说，“这一次，试着告诉我一段只有你自己知道的记忆，别担心，你不会知道我在那里。”  
Mike低头望着John摊开伸向自己的手掌，其中一只仍然因为疼痛而不自然地蜷缩着手指，上面缠着纱布，Mike对John安慰地一笑，先握住那只手掌，然后把另外一只手也放了上来。  
John慢慢睁开眼，决定对待这次记忆观看更加细致和小心。Mike就在他前面，躺在浴缸里，和John上次见到他时差不多，只不过John注意到这时候Mike才十八九岁，非常年轻，他的全身浸泡在浴缸里，头露出水面，正闭目思考着什么，在他的嘴角挂着自嘲的冷笑。  
John没动，站在Mike对面俯视着他，这张年轻的脸奇怪地符合John对他的想象。  
Mike突然睁开眼皮，与他对视，John猛然意识到他想干什么，而那已经太迟了。他眼睁睁看着Mike拿刀片对准自己的手腕割了下去，鲜血从切口流出，John不能冲上前，因为他不能干预被观看者的记忆。他站在那里，被迫观看这残酷的一幕，这时，他听到水声。  
在他的身后水龙头打开了，水在奔流。John低头一看，水正在漫过他的小腿。  
水不断奔流向前，绕过他以后重新汇合，它从放满了水的浴缸里流出，朝他涌来。John的眼前再次出现他的妻子失去生气的躯体，他走上前，把她从浴缸里抱起来，但她已经死了。  
泪水从他眼中涌出。

John在椅子上挺直身体，回到现实中来。他抽搐着，手掌按在自己的胸口，头朝后仰，努力恢复呼吸，Mike站起来，来到他身后，无动于衷地看着他的这次发作。  
“发生什么事了，John？”他虚情假意地问，John无法回答，紧咬牙关看着他。  
感觉像是有人把钉子钉进了他的太阳穴，然后往他的气管敲进了一根铁管。  
Mike俯身瞧着他，把手按在他的肩膀上。John竭力看清他的脸，但他的努力失败了。泪水模糊了他能看到的Mike的面孔，模糊了周围一切。他的脸颊浸满了泪水，冷汗沿着他的脊背滑下。  
这次记忆观看必须中断，John端着Mike递给他的那杯热茶，坐在床边，一言不发。Mike观察着他的脸色。“我刚才以为你出事了。”  
John把茶杯移到自己的膝盖上，抬头看着Mike。“我看见了我的妻子。”他解释道。  
“在我的记忆里？”Mike诧异地说，“你是说真的吗？”  
John没有马上回答，他垂眼望着自己握住的那杯茶。“两年前我就是因此无法在这一行干下去的，”John低声说，“我自己的记忆会产生干扰，使得观看无法继续下去。”  
Mike点头。“我该问吗？”他嘲讽地说，“你的妻子发生了什么？”  
John摇摇头，把手里的茶搁下，站起身来。“我很抱歉，Mike，我必须离开了，Lundgren会替我继续帮助你的。”  
Mike皱起眉头，被冒犯了般打量着他。“Lundgren是个蠢货，”Mike说，“我只要你。难道你不想让我走出这个房间？”  
“我很抱歉，Mike。”John匆匆说完这句，表示自己无能为力。

 

John开车在夜色中返回，希望抛下所有一切，好好睡上一觉。然而，当他回到办公室时，一个女人在门口等着他。“Christine告诉我你去找过她，”她开门见山，“我能告诉你发生过什么，Mr. Washington。”  
John不解地看着她。“我的名字是Claire，”她补充道，“我是Christine Lucas的朋友。”  
John叹口气，虽然现在，他并不想谈论关于Mike的事情，这不是个好时机，但他还是打开门，把女士往里面让。“John，”他介绍了自己，“你要喝点什么吗，Claire？”  
“不，谢谢，”Claire打开皮包，取出一盒香烟朝他递来，“来一根？”  
John耸肩，Claire点上自己口中的烟，深叹口气靠上椅背。“说吧，”她说，“你想知道什么？”

John站起来，给自己弄了杯苏打水加冰。他有预感，这会是非常难熬的一个晚上。  
第二天，John是被电视新闻弄醒的，“警方已经确认，死者名为Ben Lucas，这是一桩非常严重的车祸，目前——”那个名字让他定住了身体，看向屏幕，然而他看到的只是一辆损毁的轿车的背面，他抹了把脸，站起来把电视关上。

他不知道自己睡了多久，也不知道现在是什么时间了，他伸手去摸塞在一个沙发靠垫后面的闹钟，他的手机突然响了起来。  
“John，”Christine的哭声，“Ben死了，Mike终于朝他下手了。我知道这不是车祸，我知道这一定和Mike有关——”  
“等等，Christine，冷静下来，”John身子前倾，紧紧抓住话筒，“你现在在哪？我能过去吗？”  
“不，他会知道我过去找你，”Christine听起来非常慌乱，“有人在敲门，John！有人在——”  
她的声音被一阵杂音淹没，John皱起眉盯着话筒。“Christine？Mrs. Lucas？！”  
电话被切断了。John再拨过去，没有接通。  
他穿上大衣，坐进车里，开向Lucas一家的住处，他在停下来买早餐时买了份报纸，读了关于Lucas车祸的报道，报纸上说车子由于过度撞击而起火爆炸，至于车辆失控的原因仍然不明，Ben Lucas当时一人在车上，正在和自己的妻子通电话。John合上报纸，把三文治包装纸扔进垃圾桶，喝完最后一口咖啡。

他开始有种感觉，Mike也许和这事有关，这几天他一直有种感觉，Mike也许干过许多比他想象的更糟糕的事情。比如说，伪造一场车祸。  
车子开抵Lucas一家的屋子，John按了半天门铃，无人应门。他绕到屋子后方，发现一扇玻璃门被打破了，顺着那里走进，来到客厅，John被看到的景象吓了一跳：沙发倒扣着，遍地都是玻璃碎片，更糟糕的是地板上还有人被拖行的血迹，John蹲下，查看那些血迹。  
还是新的。  
他立刻站起来，冲出屋外发动车子。在他的心里只有一个地方能够解答他所有的疑问，他把车速加到飞快，似乎丧失理智，但他的心里明白，Mike早就在他要去的地方等待着他。

John冲进房间，攥住Mike的领子，逼着他后退到床边。“是你杀了Ben Lucas吗？”John大声质问，眼睛通红，“回答我！是不是你杀了Ben Lucas？”  
Mike甩开他的手，好整以暇地摇头。“老天啊，John，你开始有妄想症了，”他那副不当回事的表情愈发激怒了John，“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”  
“我的生活用不着你关心，”John冷瞪着他，“回答我的问题！”  
“我怎么能杀死一个人，”Mike清晰地吐出字句，“当我都不能离开这该死的房间？问问这酒店里的人，如果你喜欢的话，甚至可以去查看监控录像——我一直待在这里。”  
John真想杀了他，他的胸膛因为愤怒而起伏，但Mike坚定的态度动摇了他的怀疑，他坐下来，吃惊地发现自己的手上沾着鲜血。“啧，瞧瞧看”Mike说，“你从哪里来，屠宰场吗？”  
John抬头瞧着他，他也许无意识地露出了恳求的眼神，因为他真的希望Mike不要说下去，Mike端详他半晌，换上了一副同情的面孔，声音也放软了。“可怜的John。”他说。  
John不自在地挪动肩膀，感到全身发冷，但Mike在他身旁坐下，胳膊绕过他的肩膀。  
“如果我真的杀了Ben，”Mike低头瞧了眼John的手，那只手颤抖地抓住自己的膝盖，“如果你真的那么确信我杀了他，为什么不去报警，John？为什么要跑到这里来质问我？”  
John一时语塞，抬头对上Mike的目光。“你是在偏袒我吗，John？”Mike的眼睛像是能看透他在想什么，“也许你该问自己的是：为什么发生了一桩谋杀案，而你却在偏袒我？”  
John蠕动了一下嘴唇，捏紧拳头。“我只是忘了。”  
“不，你没忘，”Mike肯定地说，“好吧，就当做你忘了。我现在告诉你我没有杀死Ben，我也没有绑架Christine。我一直待在这里，你相信吗？”  
John不回答，他慌乱地站起来，找到浴室的门，撞进去以后长时间冲洗着自己的手，Mike在他身后进来，伸手关上水龙头。John屏住呼吸，慢慢抬起头，视线和Mike撞在一处。  
“你什么时候才愿意承认，”Mike的嘴唇抵在他的后颈上，“我们是相像的，因为我们全都他妈的孤身一人？你想要这个，别欺骗你自己了，我已经厌倦了你对我撒谎。”  
John像是中了魔咒般动弹不得，Mike慢慢把他抵在了镜子上，解开他的衬衫。


	5. Chapter 5

Mike把John抱在怀里，按在墙面上，两手慢慢抚摸他的全身。John咬住了牙关，Mike的鼻息落在他的后颈上，手指攥住他的肩膀，带来疼痛，想要把他融入自己的体内，仿佛他们正在做的是某种仪式，但他却又不着急。  
John的衬衫已经被剥下，Mike的手掌掐在他腰上，贴着腰线来回抚弄。他的碰触时轻时重，John感到身上一阵热却又一阵冰冷。所有这一切都不正常，一个声音在他心里冰冷地重复，你不该放任自己成为Mike的操纵游戏的一部分。  
John喘着气，开始有些挣扎。Mike攥住他的喉咙，手指趁他松开下颚时伸了进来，搅动着他的舌头，堵住了他的所有话语。  
在堵截般的碰触中John艰难地昂起头，睁开湿润的眼睛，努力分辨Mike脸上的神情， Mike的模样透着一种可怕的热诚，眼睛却是冰冷的，暗含一丝嘲弄。John低垂下头，深吸了口气。大概以为自己赢了，Mike的动作缓和下来，紧攥在John肩膀处的手也放松了。  
“我厌倦了撒谎，John，”Mike侧头，嘴唇贴在John的耳际厮磨，“你哪也不会去。”  
John用手肘痛击Mike的腹部，在仓促间转身，试图从对方肋下钻出。他本来可以趁机再给Mike一拳，但他迟疑了一下。他冲到浴室门边，用力拧开锁住的门，他听到了Mike愤怒的喘息声，他回过头，一样坚硬的东西朝他的头顶砸下。  
John首先感觉到一阵剧痛，他像是失去了意识一样，呆呆地伸出手，摸到额角淌下来的鲜血。晕眩袭来，他跌落到地上，Mike低头瞧他，John在倒下去以前伸手攥住Mike的衬衫袖口，Mike啧了一声，蹲下身来抚摸他的脸颊，露出温暖而愉悦的微笑。  
虽然John的额头和背部全是冷汗，鲜血慢慢从他的额角淌出来，Mike仍然专注凝视着他，好像他的模样十分迷人。他托住John的背，缓缓将他放在自己的大腿上。  
一阵尖锐的声音刺入他的耳膜，像John平常熟悉的那种白噪音，只不过放大了十倍，Mike似乎懂得他正在经历什么，把一只冰冷的手掌盖上John的眼皮，盖住他脸上的泪水和汗水。John短暂挣扎了一下，随后失去了意识。

当John再次醒来时，发现自己躺在床上，Mike侧身坐在床边。John不确定地动了一下，立刻呻吟了一声，疼痛伴随他的动作在他身上蔓延，仿佛一种慢性疾病。  
Mike关切地望着他，那目光让John下意识伸手碰了碰记忆中的伤口。  
“我已经帮你包扎好了，”Mike耸耸肩，一副无所谓模样，“你流了不少血，最好还是躺着。”  
房间内的气氛如此静谧，John一时间无法确认刚才那疯狂的一幕真的发生过。他的视线落在Mike的脸上，Mike对他一笑。Mike比平时更温柔，因此也更危险，John的目光落在他和自己交握的手掌上。  
“你感觉怎么样，”Mike亲昵地问，“需要吃点东西吗？”  
John摇摇头，迷惑地望着Mike的脸。他试探了一下，想要抽回手，Mike的脸一下子冷了下来。John感到后脑勺一阵钝痛，但最让他不舒服的是Mike凝视他的眼神。  
“发生了什么？”John的话语并不连贯，他的喉咙干渴得厉害。  
“发生了什么？”毫无预兆地，Mike抽出自己的手，大发雷霆，“你要从我身边离开，那就是发生的事情！你们都要这么做，你们都他妈想从我身边离开，尤其是你！”  
John不知道自己出了什么问题，想到Mike可能会离开这个房间让他感到一阵慌乱，他突然伸出手，攥住了Mike的衬衫袖口，并且用上了很大的力气。“别离开，Mike。”他低语。  
Mike拧过头，胜利的目光剜过他的脸。“你说什么？”Mike低头瞧着他。  
John嗫嚅着嘴唇，却因为词语无法准确地表示出他心中所想而感到一阵着急。他不是这个世界上最会说情话的人，这点在Anna Greene的事情上他已经发现了。Mike回到床边坐下，死死盯着John看，他的双眼通红，呼吸急促，既让人畏惧又让人感到可笑。  
John试探着张了张嘴唇，然而仍然无法组织破碎的词句。Mike误会了他的沉默，攥住John的衣领朝他俯下身来，恶狠狠地说：“听我说，John，要是你认为这样能耍我——”  
他没能说完，因为John吻了上去，Mike只怔楞了片刻，抓住John加深这个吻。John就这么完全把自己献了出去，在他心里，他很清楚从今往后，不管Mike对他做些什么，他都无法归咎于别人，更不能欺骗自己，他很清楚Mike的本质是什么——然而他不在乎。  
John在一种病态般的迷醉中伸出手去，抓住了Mike的后背，任由后者的舌头扫荡他的口腔。

接下来的几天，John都留在Mike所在的酒店房间里，没有离开过一步。他处在一种恍恍惚惚的状态中，接受Mike对他所做的任何事情，任由Mike无节制地使用他的身体。  
他的全身上下都留下了Mike的印记，而即便是已经酸痛到了难以承受的地步，他的身体仍然在Mike碰触他时迎接对方的进入，连他自己都说不清为什么会这样。  
他的喉咙因为焦渴而发不出声音，Mike下床去倒了杯威士忌，嘴对嘴喂给他，然后接着来。残余的酒液顺着嘴角滑落到他的喉咙，被他暂时的爱人一一吻去。流泪早已不是件陌生的事情，Mike一直表现得非常温柔，无可指摘，但John总觉得一切并不是真的，他忘了什么重要的事情，比如，他到底为什么会来到这个房间？  
Mike对他的问题只是付诸一笑，回到床上，用更多的亲吻化解他的问题。  
敲门声响起的那一天John挣扎着从床上下来，他只穿着件衬衫，身上布满掩盖不住的痕迹，体内还残留着被Mike操干过的触感。他强忍住剧烈的头痛，朝房间内看了一圈，没有发现Mike的踪影，倒是有一个行李箱打开搁在床边的地板上。  
敲门声继续响着，John迈过行李箱，上前打开了门。两名警员站在门口，朝他出示了警徽。  
“John Washington，你是我们一桩案件的嫌疑人——你被捕了。”

 

一切都像是一个非常糟糕的噩梦，他们怀疑他杀了Ben Lucas，绑架了Christine，没有人会来保释他，他已经失去了所有朋友。  
“认罪吧，John，”Sebastian来看过他一次，他看上去忧心忡忡，“情况对你非常不利。”  
John在昔日的老朋友眼中看见了自己变成了什么样子：消瘦颓唐，目光让人不安地锋利，仿佛在等待着什么。但他在等待什么？  
John躺在囚室一角，铁栏的阴影从他脸上掠过，他思考着从他接手这个案子以来发生的一切，反复咀嚼，已经想过好几遍，最后他明白过来，如果把它叫做一个陷阱，那违背了Mike的本意，因为Mike并不想把它打造成一个陷阱。  
Mike的本意是要毁了他。  
“好啦，”负责他案子的警探把烟盒递给他，还是一副大大咧咧，漫不经心的模样，“我们已经听过了你的说法，Mr. Washington。这太荒唐了，你朝我们说了不止一个谎啊。”  
John把烟盒揉皱以后朝他的脸上扔了过去，对方竖起眉毛，但好像很快又决定不和一个万念俱灰的嫌疑犯计较，冷着脸坐下理了理自己的衣摆。John宁愿他一拳朝自己打来，而不是像看着一个已经死罪难逃的人那样看着他。“我说的都是实话，你这傻瓜。”John气喘咻咻地说，被囚禁了几天让他的嗓音变得尖锐沙哑。  
“Judith确实在Longhill上过班，”警探抽了口烟，停下来对他一笑，“顺便一说，非常聪明的故事，John——但那是在Mike到Longhill之前，换句话说他俩从未见过面。至于你所说的Mike绑架了Christine的指控，那完全是谎言，那位先生从未离开过自己的酒店房间。”  
John狠狠皱起了眉，但他很快反应过来，攥住了对方的手腕，力度之大让对方厌恶地瞧着他。“找Claire！”John吼道，“Claire会提供我的不在场证明！Claire会告诉你们一切！”  
“瞧，这就是问题所在，”和他交谈的警探甩开他的手，弹了弹烟灰，面带戒备望着他，“我要给你看几张照片。看清楚点，然后告诉我你所见到的Claire在不在这些照片里。”  
John朝桌上的所有照片认真打量了很久，痛心疾首地抬起头。“这是什么玩笑吗？”他被冒犯了，同时很困惑，“这里面没有Claire。”  
“你确定？”  
“我非常确定。”John咬牙切齿地说。  
“好吧，”警探收走桌上的照片，却留下了其中一张，“你看见这个了吗，这才是Claire Denis，不管去见你的那个人是谁，她绝对不是Claire，所以别再对我们编故事，Mr.Washington！”  
John闭上眼睛，眼前晃过Mike胜利的笑容，如果Mike的目的是要击垮他，那么他至少成功了一半。  
五天后，有人来看他，这是个戴着棒球帽的年轻人，John并不认识他。当他取下话筒的时候，年轻人在他的对面吹着口哨，两手插在外套口袋里，John疑惑地看了他两眼，才把话筒移近嘴边。“哈喽？”  
“我不认识你，伙计，”那个男孩朝他挤挤眼，“但有人给了一笔钱，让我代替他来看你。他说，你会等着他来的。”  
John倒吸了一口冷气。“Mike？”他突然抓住话筒，脸凑近玻璃，把对方吓了一跳，“那个叫你来的人还说了什么？”  
“他说，”年轻人上下端详他的脸，似乎觉得有趣，“他会在外面等你。”  
第二天，竟然真如Mike所预料的，他们把他放了。“Ben Lucas自首了，”那名逮捕他的警探告诉他，“他承认是他伪造了车祸，并且绑架了Christine。你可以走了。”  
John并没有听进去他的后半段话。“Mike在哪？”他望着打开的牢房门，并不移动脚步。  
对方用一种看精神病患的目光看着他，叹了口气。“我们并不知道，”他说，“走吧，John。”


	6. Chapter 6

沙滩旁的那栋房子和过去没有什么两样，标示出售字样的牌子已经不见。John开车经过这地方，回想起上一回他到来时所见到的情景，不禁有种不真实的感觉。  
他现在知道，Sebastian购下这所房子不过是又一个Mike告诉他的谎言。几天前，Sebastian在电话里明确地否认了这件事，他对John正在逐渐恢复过来表达了欣慰之情，邀请John到他家里去吃晚餐。John婉转地回绝了，Sebastian并不明白他经历了什么。  
Anna从萨尔茨堡给他寄来了一张新的明信片，它现在安静地躺在John的邮箱里。  
John把车停在路口处，从车上下来，眺望着房子的新漆，前门和台阶都被重新修饰过，整理好了。正对大路的窗口亮着灯，这栋房子从未看上去如此有生气。  
John好奇是谁买下了它，曾经，但他现在不在去想这件事了，他决定让一切过去，包括所有关于Mike的记忆。  
上一次他见到Mike时（期间的许多细节随着时间过去已然变得模糊），Mike的双手放在他的肩膀上，拇指稳定地按在他的颈侧跳动的脉搏上，目光闪烁，充满生机。“John，”Mike说，“你告诉过我，不管多么痛苦，你都得面对真相。因为那是唯一能让你自由的东西。”  
John全神贯注地望着房屋远处的海面，他能听见海鸥的叫声，海风夹带海水的咸味，从他的身后吹拂而来。他背对着房屋，靠着车门站着，背后的灯光熄灭了，突然间，有脚步声从门廊传来。  
也许是房屋的主人对这个不期而至的陌生人感到好奇，John并没有在意。直到脚步声愈来愈近了，而在每一步后面蔓延开来的沉默也越来越长，John开始感到不安起来。  
脚步声来到他身后，一个声音在他身后响起，令他浑身僵住了。“晚上好，John。”  
猛然间回过头，John看见了Mike那张暗藏讥讽的面孔，同样彬彬有礼，感情充沛的眼神，仿佛一张John已经逐渐熟悉起来的面具。Mike同样凝视着他，在判断着他的疯狂对John造成的影响。他克制而礼貌地保持着两人之间的距离，John揣测这大概也是他的策略之一。  
如果Mike率先缩短他们之间的距离，John非常确定自己会逃离这里，远远地离开Mike的那双手和这所房子，但Mike没有，相反地，他把一只手稳定地搁在了John的后颈上。  
然后他开口了，他说：“欢迎回来。”  
John发出一声像是鸟类撞在玻璃幕墙上的咕哝，嗓子里动了动，像是要笑，但他的身体比他更快反应过来，他对准Mike的脸挥出一拳，用力之猛使得他自己因为惯性作用后仰了一下，但他抓住车顶稳住了身子，Mike丝毫没有反抗，身子一歪倒在地上。John俯视着Mike，Mike嗓音沙哑地低声笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，他脸上那种自负之气被这一拳抹去了。  
John凝视着Mike的脸，一直到那上面装出来的笑容消失，变成毫不掩饰的露骨的凶狠，这才收回视线。身子离开车门，John一手撑在膝盖上，一手朝Mike伸出，在他脸前扬了扬。  
Mike眨了眨眼，抓住John的手掌。John把他拽起来，打开车门，打算坐进车里离开。  
Mike从身后抓住他，重新让那几天关于肉欲的混乱记忆回到他的脑海里。  
“留下来，”Mike嘶哑地说，他的声音里有一种东西让John颤抖，“你难道没有问题想要问我？”  
John本能地打算拒绝，但Mike的下一句话打消了他的想法。“恐惧才是你的最大敌人，John。”

屋内的一切陈设仍然如旧，John站在Mike的身后，担心Mike会提议一起去看看那个浴缸——那个他的妻子在其中死去的浴缸——但Mike并没有提出这种建议，恰恰相反，他没有提到记忆观看的事情，好像突然忘记了一切。他既没有谈到John的妻子，也没有像以往一样说几句讽刺话，他的态度突然如此友好，处处为John着想，让昔日的记忆侦探感到十分地不适应。  
Mike邀请他在沙发上坐下，给他倒了一杯威士忌。等到他和John面对面坐着的时候，要是他的眼里不是还残存着那种恶作剧般的光彩，陌生人看见他，总会以为他已经变成一个十足的好人了。  
“你想必猜到了，我买了这所房子，”Mike打了个手势，“我没碰这房子里的任何一样东西。”  
John往椅子里靠了靠，手指轻敲椅背扶手。Mike观察着他的神色，嘴角重新露出笑容。在他开口以前，John粗鲁地，毫不犹豫地打断他。“别再玩这种游戏，Mike。”  
“我并没有玩什么游戏，”Mike将一样东西搁在桌面上，用手指将它平推到John的跟前，“你的治疗很成功，我已经离开了那个该死的房间。作为感谢，我打算把这所房子还给你。”  
John密切注视着他的脸，发现他不像是在开玩笑。“你在打什么算盘，Mike？”  
“我打算离开了。”Mike毫不犹豫地说。  
“离开？”John不由自主皱起眉头，“去哪？”  
“不管去哪，你不会再见到我了，”Mike的脸上挂上一个疏远的微笑，“我想你对此很满意。”  
John诧异地看着Mike起身往门口走去，有那么一两秒钟，他不相信这一切是真的，但他很快明白过来，Mike企图通过离开而使他内疚，这不过是他的又一个计谋。  
“我永远不会看见你真正的记忆，对吧？”John急切地追问。  
“不，我想是不会了，”Mike胳膊上挂着自己的大衣，右手打开了门，回头朝他看来时，好像John已经变成了他回忆里的一个微不足道的小点，“除非你再次找到我。再见，John。”  
他是个残酷的，野心勃勃的疯子，John曾经这样判断过，但现在，他要考虑的是，Mike在他心中散播的疯狂是否留下了不可忽视的种子。

三年后

John一边和Sebastian通话，一边穿过走廊。“这是盲测，John，”Sebastian告诉他，“客人不愿意公开自己的身份，别问太多的问题，完成这个时段以后离开。”  
“我知道，Sebastian，我不是这方面的新手。”  
John给守在门外的门卫看了看自己的证件，门卫点头，John朝对方微笑，穿过最后一道门，  
他走进房间，在里面等待的护士拉开一把椅子。John在给他准备的那张椅子上坐了下来，戴上眼罩，打手势示意可以继续进行下去。有人进来了，John能听见对方在他对面的椅子上坐下，又过了一会，护士离开了，John听见大门关上的声音。他的观测对象拉了拉椅子，作为一个不愿意透露姓名的对象，他一点也不紧张，John因此微笑了一下。  
他把两只手平摊在桌面上朝那人伸出，对方的手掌放在了他的手掌上方。“我们能开始了吗？”John问道，那人动了动手指，算是回答。  
他们所在的这个房间还残留在John闭上眼睛后的想象里，但它残留下来的影像正在变形，不同的色彩和形状混合在一起，伴随着他耳朵内的白噪音变成另一种形状和色彩，当他睁开眼睛时，他发现自己站在一个酒店房间里，奇怪的是，这个地方看起来格外地熟悉。  
John在镜子前面转了个身，走出浴室，看见Mike两手撑在床垫的边沿，穿着睡衣和短裤，低垂着头。John只看见个背影，所以并不确认那确实是Mike，当他走得更近时，Mike突然抬起头来，直视他。一个诡异的微笑出现在Mike的脸上。  
“又见面了，John，”Mike的声音奇特地充满谅解，“我正在帮助你离开这个房间。”  
John猛地惊醒，发现自己坐在椅子上。Mike在他对面对他微笑，主动伸出手关掉了记忆记录装置。John挣扎着垂下头，望着自己的四周。不，这太糟糕了，他坐在被观看者的座位上，仪器摆放在他对面，他抬起头，在Mike眼里看到了狼狈不堪的自己。“我在哪？”  
“你该等我叫你回到现实中来的，”Mike告诉他，“我就在你身后，虽然你看不见我。”  
“不，不不，”John急躁地抓住Mike正在收拾桌上设备的手，“告诉我，我在哪？”  
“Mr. Washington，我的名字是Mike，”Mike对他微笑，“你不记得了？三年前你接手过我的案子？我现在是一名记忆侦探，我正在帮助你离开这个房间。刚才，我们在你的记忆里。”  
John望着Mike，因为这件事情的独特讽刺之处而笑了出来。Mike没有笑，在炽热燃烧的憎恨和痛悔中，Mike越过两人之间的距离，把一个十分具有讽刺意味的吻落在他的嘴唇上，泪水划过John的脸颊，他抓住Mike的胳膊。从来没有人告诉他，记忆和现实只在一线之间。


End file.
